


Night and Desire are Endless

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Crossdressing, Drabbles, Erik is a porn actor, Genderqueer Character, Light BDSM, Model Charles, Poetic, Praise Kink, Smut, Tea, Teacher-Student Relationship, agalmatophilia, painter erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: These little thingies were written during the Collectif NoName Drabble Workshop. Most of them are explicit. You are given seven minutes and a one-word prompt to write the drabble.





	1. Dressing-Gown - Louisana NoGo

Erik repeatedly told him that his dressing-gown made him look ancient. However Charles would not let anyone insult his beloved garment. He decided he should make Erik pay for that one and so decided to enter their bedroom with nothing but his dressing-gown.

Barely open so Erik would be able to see some lacey itsy-bitsy niceties, but then would not be allowed to have them and Charles would tease him. He would settle in him armchair, the dressing-gown fanning around his body, offering a full-frontal and he would do his business under Erik's envious eyes. Avenged be the ratty gown.


	2. Hull - Nanthana14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!AU

His favourite moments were stolen in the darkest hours of night, the hull creaking, the wind howling, the sails billowing.

There he would discard his leather boots and his man, his glorious man that would take charge of his shirt, and his trousers, his deft hands busy getting his proud cock free.

Some said he had been a high-profile man in the Navy, some said he was Commodore Xavier, but to Erik, it was only his lover, his beloved, wrapping his arms around his body, affording him a home in the storm raging furiously against the hull and the sails.


	3. Trust - Nanthana14

Trust me, he said. Trust me, he said the first time you met him on that bleak September morning, you are sad because you left your mother at the gates and you are twelve (adding your ages).

Trust me, he said. Trust me, he said as you went through school together. Trust me, he told you as he invited you to the prom. You thought he was being kind.

Trust me, he said. Trust me, he said, as he is a bit hesitant but slowly cover your parched lips. You quench a thirst you did not even know you had.


	4. Wings - Nanthana14

Sometimes it seems to him that he is in a flurry of feathers, as if he had wings, could be totally himself again and then he wakes up and realises it was all a dream, a mere smoke-screen as he is left with tears in his eyes and his broken body.

And one day, someone, not Erik, wrangled metal in him, but didn't made the metal  _be_  him. And it changed, it changed his body, it hardened his heart, it grew colder, but at least he could walk again. No more dreams of feathers, but nightmares raging against the machine.


	5. Submission - Nalou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right what it says on the tin.

He had tamed him into submission, leather harnesses, silk blindfold, hemp ropes, ring in right place. But Charles forgot about the gag. Those sinful moans, those supplications were going straight to his hardening cock.

No matter how much Erik pleaded and begged, he would not let him go, he would make him implore for his relief, " Please, please, Charles, more, more friction, I need more ".

It was a bit less articulated and more on the « Ngh » side. But the game was dangerous, depriving his lover of the contact of his body had been torture for him.


	6. Throat - JustPaulInHere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, that one is not even explicit. Welcome the change, it won't last :D

The kettle hissing and spitting. Water getting to the required temperature. The bag dropped in the mug and covered by the steaming liquid. Charles almost burns his fingertips as he retrieves it gingerly.

He pours the milk, that gonna be good, that gonna be a relief to have his caffeine rush. The liquid getting down his throat, warming him from the inside. The last remnants of sleep will fade as tea makes its way through his body. A crumpet, a tad of salted butter, and now he is ready to start a brand new day. That Scottish tea's a wonder.


	7. Lick - Nalou

To lick him, to taste him, to make him his own, to wrap his tongue around his plump fat cock and to swirl, to swirl and suck eagerly like a boy would eat his ice cream on a never-ending hot Summer afternoon.

His man shudders and melts and Charles loves it, Charles loves it to bits, to know that he can elicit such moans thanks to his tongue only. And those indecent moans go straight to his hardening prick. Now he needs friction, always more friction to get his relief and his lover's. Great God, that was bloody fucking good!


	8. October - JustPaulInHere

Leaves browning and falling, whirlwinding as the marching months spell the end of the seemingly never-ending Summer. Now comes the fall, past Michaelmas and the carefree days of luxury and boundless pleasure. Now one must teach, one must work, one must grade papers and make good use of the imparted time. However, no one is forced to be serious all day long. What happens at the desk is a thing but what happens under and on that very desk is another. That's why Charles Xavier loves so much coming back. His husband and him have to try the new lockers.


	9. Follow - Nalou

I follow you in the dark, I follow you to hell and back. To our private Hell and back. So much is at stake, so much wood to stack at the pyre of our empty and very vile vanities. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, as the proverb goes.

I will raise from my downfall by your love and our mutual desire, it will raise me from the chasm of black bituminous bitterness and it will flung me away from that awful place where I only dream to touch oblivion and you are becoming flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood.


	10. Thuribuler - Maeglin Surion

praise kink. that was the name of the thing. he loved it. he loved it when Erik told him how perfect he was and what a good job he was going, that's great,  _Mein Gott_ Charles,  _Liebling_ , that's good, please, just here, now. i need you. my boy, my glorious boy, i love what you do with your beautiful cock, i adore what you do with your marvelous tongue. now, that's my turn, please, just come undone, come for me. come in my throat, come on my fingers, come now. you're so beautiful, you can. i'll help you, that's good.

 


	11. Swing - JustPaulInHere

He swings his hips like a woman would do, he sways when he walks, he slurs drunkenly when he speaks. And you cannot avert your eyes from his arse in his fitted slacks, his rolled sleeves blue shirt clinging to his drenched body.

He reeks of booze and sweat, his eyes are over-dilated and you cannot help taking an eyeful. You feel guilty, you should not do that, he is your friend, just your friend, Erik. You look at him longingly, you wish, you want, you yearn in silence. A minute later, your mournful thoughts are stopped by a kiss.


	12. Crossdress - Nalou

It was not really cross-dressing  _per se_ , but Charles would wear lacy pants under his trousers, or sometimes Liberty cotton knickers with a little bow just to please Erik, to surprise him and that at the end of their long day teaching there would be a little twist to their love-making. To have his undies wet wet wet, as his cock would have wept all day long and he would have tried  _hard_  not touch it to relieve himself at once. Come undone, all wet and slick, furbish yourself and when the day becomes night, I will make you mine.


	13. Crawling - Maeglin Surion

In the dead of night, Charles crawls over the counterpane and towers him, now he straddles his hips. His cock no longer dangling but rather very full and stiff. He wishes Charles would fill him, fill him to the hilt and make him moan many a salacious word.

The man is gifted, the man is well-endowed and all Cheshire Cat smile, and the man is his. Regardless of the fact that he is above him, Erik knows that he will be the one directing their love-making and that gonna be good, oh so sinfully good, for the two of them.


	14. Asphyxiation - Nalou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Erotic asphyxiation

At first he was merely giddy, a bit light-headed but after a few minutes, it was quite different. As if the pleasure he would talk from the lenient caresses on his cock would increase, just by the sheer lack of oxygen to his brain. Charles had already tried, in a fit of despair, in a wish to end it all but took a special interest in it after he discovered the sensations he could derive from it. Had Hank know he would have been horrified. But Charles never told anyone about the great pleasure he would find in erotic asphyxiation.


	15. Desk - Nalou

In the beginning, the desk had been covered by a ginormous computer. The pages would lag and it would shut down randomly. Max was his favourite but the pictures took forever to appear on his screen. When he updated his computer, his first idea had been to log on his account on the X-Men website and that had been very enjoyable, to watch and hear Max in full HD. One day, he even dared to DM him on Twitter and after a while and many heated tweets, Max, or rather Erik, was under the very desk, pleasuring him with his mouth.


	16. Gravity - Nalou

A grave and solemn man he should have been, being the headmaster. But he could not help trying to be funny. It did not always work as his husband often reminded him. No matter the tie he would choose Erik would tell him that it was not serious enough. However, once in the privacy of their bedroom they learned to make good use of the infamous accessory. It could be indeed used to tie Charles to the bedpost or to prevent Erik from touching himself as they pushed to their limits. Delayed gratification, that's what Charles had told him when he asked.


	17. Rumours - Nalou

Rumour had it that the German teacher fucked the headmaster and that's how he got the job. But these are vile hearsays as it was absolutely not the case. The headmaster had fucked him after he got the job. Worst of it, both consented to it, and very much pleased with the situation. Pleased to the point that they lived together, that they had a cat and a shared flat. But rumours had it that they were getting married. For once, rumour was right. At the fall, a gold band adorned the ring finger of both teachers.


	18. Confession - Nalou

His words were a just tad slurred and his speech a bit less articulated than it would usually be, but all the same the words were very clear. He had needed so much liquid courage to get to the point that at first, Charles wondered who Erik had killed to have to drown himself like that in several glasses of scotch. But it was a confession, a confession needing all the courage he could summon and they both grew beet-red as Charles realised that the "he" in every sentence was him. Him that Erik had just declared his love to.


	19. Smoke and Mirrors - Nalou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik/Raven (sort of)

Smoke and mirrors. This is just an illusion. The cardigan, the eyes, the hands, the scars, everything is the same It is only an illusion he fucks into oblivion. They both wish it was true, they both wish it was Charles. They miss him, they need him. A brother and a lover. A companion. A kindred soul. She becomes him, they both hope that when they wake up in the drowsy stupor after sex they will be back for good at his side, but this is just an illusion. Everything is the same, everything is different. _Sans_ him, it's bland.


	20. Revenge - Eleonore's Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I _love_ Oscar Wilde.

Avenge thy daughter, kill the killers, murder the murderers, an eye for an eye. Thou shalt not kill, thou shalt not stain thy hands. Don't become a murderer, don't become a sinner. Find your redemption, find your way when home is long burned, home is no longer a place, home is nowhere else than in your lover's arms. You wish to amend, all you seek is love, that's all you want now. But you cannot have that. Because every man kills the thing he loves. Some with lust, some with a knife, but every man kill the thing he loves.


	21. Gun - Storiesmania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia!AU

Magnus, as he was known in the very louche milieu that was the mafia, had quite a shot. He knew when to load and unload and was technically speaking one of the finest men that side of the coast. That was the reason why the Professor had contacted him in the first place. Because he was a man with a purpose and that would kill his target within the blink of an eye. And there was something more, Magnus was gifted with his second gun, readily unloading it inside the professor after dedicated ministrations to make sure he was ready.


	22. Ordinary

Now that they were no longer schoolmates, life seemed dull. No more arguments, just people meekly agreeing to the points he made. No one to argue for hours and hours, till their throats are dry as sandpaper. Not necessarily boring, just ordinary. Cause Charles had liked those heated arguments with Erik.Till their ten year high school reunion and they discovered they had much more in common that they could remember. Till the moment they crashed their lips together in a kiss that was all teeth and repressed tension. And the blowjob the morning after. And agreed to meet again.

 


	23. Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderqueer!Erik

A dash of powder on their sleek cheeks. That perfect lipstick, some eyeliner. A perfume to murder. They comb their magnificent burnished gold mane. Today they feel like it is a dress day and so they dress accordingly. They know Charles loves them either way. To be accepted for what they are without judgement. As Charles gazed at them adoringly at the first date when he met them in slacks and button down and was still in awe when they turned up at the next date wearing a purple form-hugging dress. It's good to be loved for whoever you are.


	24. Belt

The day had been painfully long. He had yearned for relief the minute his class with Lehnsherr started. Not as if the man would have let him out, especially to answer to such a call. The lunch break had been too short and he talked again and could not just go.

When he got back to his place, his boxers were slightly damp with precome. He unbuckled his belt with jerky hands. It had been so _hard_ , pun intended, to wait all day long. When the relief came, it had been as if a massive wave had washed over him.


	25. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Maeglin

He is not a blushing maid. He is Erik fucking Lehnsherr and no one can have him just like that. You have to feel your privilege when you are fucked by him, like it's a fucking honour to be filled by him up to the hilt. He rides his shiny bike, backcombed sleek hair, all leather-clad and tattooed torso and yet how unbelievable as it may seem that he is attracted like a fucking butterfly to a bloody flower to Charles Xavier, resident geek. The sex is bloody good, the sloppy kisses atop the hill under the stars even better.

 


	26. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very experimental, that one.

Oh to sleep, to die, perchance to dream.

The only time I am with him.

 

In our little troubled fantasy.

In my twisted mind and devious dreams.

 

When he think-fucks me.

When he comes undone.

 

During our midnight rendez-vous.

We fuck into oblivion, till we forget.

 

Till we become one with the night.

Till he makes me alive and new.

 

Till he kisses the sleep

And fuck the night away.

 

When he fights my nighmares

And fends off the darkest night.

 

Make me, do me, undo me.

Love me for what I am.

 

Not for what you wish to be.

 


	27. Shadow

The void, his absence. Darkness and shadows.

Fright.

Loneliness. A cold soul. Nothingness. Guilt.

Pain.

To pretend its all okay. Keep it under control.

No he can’t, he really can’t.

To live, to sleep. How could he? 

Without him it’s only half a life. Is it worthy ?

Live no matter what. 

To find him again. 

To tell him, to kiss him. 

To love him. And him loving you back. 

You give him your heart, your body, your soul, your brain. 

You are filled, he is here. Not all light and bright.

But lighter, brigther, different.

Back to your side.


	28. Captain

They loved dressing up with the stuff they found in the attic. It was their favourite things as kids, to doll-up with clothes that shone of former glory. Well into their teenage years they still did it but to various outcomes. Nothing like the peels of laughter they had when they were six or seven. Cause seeing Erik in those fitted slacks with that captain coat and jacket, that was too much. It had awakened a military kink Charles was not even aware of having. And you could definitely not sport a hard-on around your best friend. That was embarrassing.


	29. Temptation

Not that he could resist to such a temptation. The man had milky skin, lips red as sin and plush as crushed raspberries, and those eyes were to drown in. That arse was Carrara marble and that neck was of a swan. He could not help admiring that model of his. Model he should not touch. Model he could not touch. Model that was becoming more and more alive at each brush stroke. Model that got out of the frame with a wink as he whispered his prayer to the Goddess of carnal pleasure. His Galathea was alive and well. His.


	30. Master

Be my master, be my commander. My lover, my man, my king with his mighty sceptre. Slither in, make me yours, make me beg, make me cry your name in awe, make me shout, make me sob, make me. Teach me, unravel me, may I give you my best. My worst. My everything. My supplementary soul, my water in the desert, my fire in winter. My man, my lover, my king, make me do. Make me yours. My king, my lover, my man, your desires, are, were and will be my orders. As you make our bed, so I lie.


	31. Sea

He was the Serenissime Sir under the Seas, the Magnificent Merking and his torso was covered in ancient signs proving his lineage and his legitimacy. His consort, the Head Triton shone by his side and went had the highly prestigious title of the Most Treasured. Some said that he was once a man walking the round Earth, a young lord that had drown eons before the present time, and that was true. His eyes were bluest than the bluest sea and every well informed sea person knew that if Erik was King Under the Sea, Charles was King over Erik.


	32. Silk

Let me caress you, all clad in silk.   
Let flow your indecent milk.   
Let me suck your dick.   
Let me lick.   
  
Come undone under my fingers.   
Allow me to pet those curls, ginger.   
See how I want to linger.  
See my hunger  
  
Out of spite and consumed by lust   
I am soon to turn to dust   
Should I not be able to thrust   
Into the place where I must


	33. Thrusting - Nalou

Trust me. Trust yourself. Thrust in me. I agree. Plunder my arse, he says. His smile oozes confidence. He is so tight. So warm. You are the first to set there. You are his first everything after all. What a pleasure it is to desecrate his virginal red red lips, to see his blue blue eyes widen with pleasure and his lithe body all shaken. You love the boy, you cannot help it. Fuck. He is so good with you. What a lovely present he is, that little omega boy wiggling his arse and writhing like your own little thing.

 


	34. Throbbing - Nalou

Blood throbbing, blood rushing, blood gushing. He could have died that day. But Death missed its appointment with him. He will live. For the moment, he does not quite look like it but soon he will get back on duty. For now, all he needs is some decent rest. But be sure that as soon as he will be back at their home, Charles will make sure they christen every fucking piece of furniture of their new place. Should it be the shower, the chest of drawers, the couch, the kitchen counter. Every fucking place. Twice. That was very promising.


	35. Toy

The toy is there, just enough to let him feel he is owned, to remind him that Erik is here, is within him no matter the miles between them. It vibrates softly. Charles' mission : not to squirm in front of his audience who came for a talk with the eminent and respected Professor Charles Francis Xavier. He tries so hard his pressed trousers are strained and he has to pocket his hand so as to keep his desire at bay. To find some relief would only be temporary as Erik would ever so slowly increase the speed of the device.

 


	36. Picture round # 1

Normally, Erik was not at all into crossdressing. But when, by chance, he happened to enter his boss' office and that he is sat on his desk by the typewriter, in a vintage dress with a Peter Pan collar and stockings hold in place by a gorgeous silky garter belt. His red red lips could forego the lipstick but Mr Xavier did painted those plush lips and later that day, there was an obscene red circle around the girth of the thick, fat cock of Erik Lehnsherr. His boss' frilly undies had been a fantastic, even if quite unexpected, turn-on.

 

 


	37. Leather

The leather trousers are so tight that one could easily know he is not a lapsed catholic. His prick is still flaccid but already quite plump from what he can guess. Charles gasps and wriggles his arse. That guy is a stunner. How good it would be to be filled by him, or even better, to fill his smooth and firm arse with his already throbbing cock. Later that evening, in a dark corner of the bar, they are busy milking dry each other with a terrific game of handjobs. First to come loose. Never before Charles lost so easily.

 


	38. Order •Nalou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub undertones

Make my flesh yield to thy rule. Make my flesh sing under your whip. Make it weep its pleasure as you curve your lips around my strained cock. Make me beg. Make me the Master of thy desires. Allow it to creep and coil, allow it to ignite your unsaid wants. You are the master. You are in charge. Give me orders. You are in charge, Erik. I trust you. I want you. I love you. You thrust in me, buried to the hilt. After that me into you. You would still be the Master. You are always in charge.


	39. Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU • Penpals

"Tiefer, tiefer, schnell Charles!" The way Erik pronounces his first name goes straight to his cock. It is actually the first time they meet. They have been penpals since the beginning of the school terms and unbeknown to their respectives teachers, they had become very fluent in a very specific registre of the languages. At first, they had hated the idea of learning another language, but they warmed to it as they got to know better each other. Till the monthly chore of a letter became a frequent delight, till lovely emails were replaced by heated text. Till they fuck.


	40. Swearing

Hands under his shirt : "Mmmm!". Hands on his hips : "Keep going, that's nice!". Trousers off by a flick of his wrist. Boxers following promptly after that. His strained prick in Erik's mouth, the man kneeled in front of him : "Fuck, Erik, that's good! Please, don't stop!". A smirk and he stops nonetheless. Charles gasps and feels empty. But Erik is back, licking his whole length, engulfing it in his warm damp mouth in a obscene pop! "Oh fuck, Erik, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm co--" and so he does on little less cue than the licks of his gifted lover's tongue.

 


	41. Anarchy

It had been anarchy. Actual _clouds_ of tear gas everywhere, people shouting louder and louder even if they started to scatter. "Mutant and Proud!" or "They won't kill us!". On the frontline, Erik Lehnsherr, the famous activist, his signature magenta barbute on his head and some some sort of safety goggles. And Charles Xavier, a scrawny PhD student, getting ready for the fight of his life. By carrying sandwiches, crust trimmed and beeswax wrap for the most feared leader of the Mutantdom. He supports the cause, he adamantly does. But first, he needs to be sure his boyfriend is properly fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activists AU


End file.
